


Submissive

by Edwardantkrmcln



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardantkrmcln/pseuds/Edwardantkrmcln
Summary: Jacob and Edward confess their feelings they could not confess to each other for a long time. They enter into a high-pleasure relationship with each other.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Kudos: 10





	Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is a fandom based on relationship, not event. I tried to describe the relationship between Edward and Jacob, piece by piece. The aim is to delight readers. Includes +18 ingredients.

His frozen, icy heart seemed to beat. There was something inside that he hadn't felt before. A feeling. But how could this be possible? Edward quickly lowered the pants. He was not wearing underpants. He didn't want to miss this. He stroked his erect dick. Holding his dick between his fingers, he was moving it back and forth. Jacob's flawless body made Edward even more horny. Edward slowed down as he reached his climax. A groan broke from his throat. Pulled his pants. He disappeared among the trees, was careful to not wake Jacob. Edward has been peeping into Jacob's house for the past three weeks, succumbing to his own emotions, he was masturbating sometimes. When Edward came home, the house was empty. Edward closed his eyes and thought about what was happening today. İt was very strange. He was questioning what he did for days. Edward couldn't help himself. Edward gets back into an erection as he remembers Jacob's wet, warm lips. He would give anything to lick them. He would do anything to lick Jacob's muscular chest. Edward had made up his mind. He would confess to Jacob. Edward loved Jacob. And Jacob would be Edward's. *** Edward whispered "undress" into Jacob's ear. Jacob obeyed immediately. Jacob took off own shirt first. Edward was watching Jacob with pleasure. Jacob lowered pants. Jacob was wearing gray panties. Edward kissed Jacob's wet, warm lips passionately. It was delightful to dip his own, icy lips into warm, wet lips. Jacob gasped. Jacob responded passionately. They kissed long and long. Then Edward bent down slowly and took off Jacob's panties. Edward made his lips touched Jacob's legs. Edward sat up. He ordered to kneel down. Jacob obeyed immediately with pleasure. Jacob knelt down. Edward circled around Jacob. Jacob bowed his head. Edward said "my good wolf". Jacob waited for his owner, his hands kneeling ahead. Edward watched with pleasure for a while. Then he grabbed Jacob's chin. “You are my little wolf" said Edward. Jacob replied "yes sir, I'm your little wolf "***


End file.
